Thomas O. Seaver
|died= |placeofbirth=Cavendish, Vermont |placeofdeath=Woodstock, Vermont |placeofburial= River Street Cemetery Windsor County, Vermont |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Medal of Honor recipient |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Colonel |unit= |commands= 3rd Vermont Infantry |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Spotsylvania Court House *Antietam *Gettysburg |awards=Medal of Honor |relations= |laterwork= }} Thomas Orville Seaver (December 23, 1833 – July 11, 1912) rose to the rank of Colonel in the U.S. Army during the American Civil War and received America's highest military decoration the Medal of Honor for his actions at the Battle of Spotsylvania Court House. After the war, Seaver was admitted to the Vermont bar and practiced law until his death, serving as a judge for many years. Biography Seaver was born in Cavendish, Vermont but after his first year of school his parents moved to Pomfret seeking better educational opportunities for their son. He ultimately attended Green Mountain Academy in South Woodstock, graduating in 1855. He matriculated at Tufts University later that year, where he was admitted to the Zeta Psi fraternity, but left Tufts in 1856 to attend Norwich University, a Vermont military academy. He left Norwich without a degree in 1858, completing his studies at Union College and receiving a B.A. in 1859. On June 30, 1861, he wed Nancy Taylor Johnson Spaulding. On the outbreak of the Civil War, Seaver mustered on July 16, 1861 in Newbury, where he was given command of the 3rd Vermont Infantry as a captain, serving as commander until July 1864. He was raised to major on August 13, 1861; to lieutenant colonel on September 17, 1862; and to full colonel on January 13, 1863. He served in the Battles at Antietam and Gettysburg, among many others. After the war, Seaver settled in Cavendish once more and began work as an attorney, serving as a public defender. He was made a judge of the probate court in 1886. He received the Medal of Honor on April 8, 1892 for valor in the Battle of Spotsylvania, and died in Woodstock in 1912 from a heart attack and was buried at River Street Cemetery in Windsor County, Vermont. Retrieved on 2007-11-08 He was survived by his wife Nancy and two children, a girl and a boy (two daughters had predeceased him). Medal of Honor citation Rank and Organization: :Colonel, 3d Vermont Infantry. Place and date: At Spotsylvania Courthouse, Va., May 10, 1864. Entered service at: Pomfret, Vt. Born: December 23, 1833, Cavendish, Vt. Date of issue: April 8, 1892. Citation: :At the head of 3 regiments and under a most galling fire attacked and occupied the enemy's works. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: Q–S Notes References *Substantial biography of Seaver's life and military record at Vermont Civil War center Category:Union Army officers Category:1833 births Category:1912 deaths Category:Norwich University alumni Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Vermont Brigade Category:People from Windsor County, Vermont